Malfunction Monday
by Android 30
Summary: What do you get when you stick the Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, and Fushigi Yuugi gangs together for five whole days? -_-; You don't wanna know.
1. Malfunction Monday

  
Malfunction Monday

  
  


We have the DBZ, GW, and FY gangs waking up after being piled into one, big mansion. Duo crawled out of his sleeping bag, which was placed in the middle of the living room, and walked all the way up the stairs and to the right. He yawned as he popped open the door. He stopped in mid yawn, with his mouth hanging open, and let his hand drop from the doorknob. Nuriko and Hotohori were fighting over the mirror in there. They glanced up at Duo and continued to push and pull at each other. Duo pulled the door shut and headed for the bathroom at the left end of the hall. He yawned again and looked for the bathroom. He spotted it and opened the door slowly. No one was inside, but it was sort of warm. He glanced in the mirror and winced at the sight of his hair all over the place. 

He shrugged it off and moved towards the toilet. He did his duty, and was just zipping up his pants when the shower curtain popped open, and Quatre's head poked out. Duo squawked as he got caught in the zipper. He fixed himself and limped to the sink. "Mornin', Duo." Quatre chirped. "Mornin'..." Duo squeaked. Quatre smiled and nodded. "Take care." He pulled his head back through and closed the curtain. Duo washed his hair and fixed his hair up a little, then limped out of the bathroom. He headed for the stairs and started down. Halfway to the bottom, he tripped over a discarded, peculiar weighted boot. He landed in a crumpled mess at the bottom. He twitched several times and grabbed the railing, pulling himself up. He grumbled and stormed towards the kitchen. Going through the double doors, he was met with the sight of five men, food _all_ around them, all still eating. 

Vegeta and Goku glanced up at him and turned back to their food. Duo cautiously walked over to the counter, spotting a carton of untouched milk. He edged closer and grabbed the milk, bouncing out of the kitchen. He bounded into the den, and set the carton down next to the remote. He walked all around, turning on the lights in the dark den. He walked over and dropped down in the recliner, grabbing the remote. He pressed the POWER button and the T.V. buzzed on. It flickered lightly and began to glow. Duo's eyes widened and he jumped behind the chair. The T.V., and every other power source in the den, had a chain explosion. When the dust let up, Duo got up from behind of the chair and coughed up a cloud of smoke. The room was black and sooty, and the inside of the T.V. was now visible. "I hate Mondays." he groaned loudly. 

Later that day, after several tries of getting their cars, which they had been given, to start, and the engines overheating, they had ended up walking to wherever they were headed. Miaka held Tasuki and Tamahome's hands as they walked along. Those of the DBZ gang that could fly, to the air. Bra and Pan had gone with their fathers, and Marron with her mother, leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi walking. Gina, Yamcha's girlfriend, had been transferred out of the city minutes after the invitations had been sent. Yamcha had also not shown. Along with Bulma were Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Milliardo/Zechs, Lady Une, Lieutenant Noin, Tamahome, Miaka, Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko Mitsukake, Chiriko, who was getting a free piggyback ride from Mitsukake. The Seiryuu Seishi had also been invited, too. 

About half an hour later, Miaka stopped and started complaining, "Tamahome! I'm tired!" Yui and Nakago rolled their eyes. Tamahome picked Miaka up and placed her on his shoulders. Tasuki fell in step behind Tamahome and ended up next to Nuriko. Nuriko wrapped his arm around Tasuki's shoulder. "Too bad, chum." Tasuki looked at Nuriko then pulled out his fan. "Rekkkka-Shien!!" Nuriko's eyes widened as the flames swirled around him. Trowa and Quatre, who were behind him, got the aftermath of the attack. All three of them coughed up smoke. Tasuki tucked his fan behind his back and walked ahead. Duo and Noin patted Trowa and Quatre on the back, resulting in more smoke and dust. Relena then clung to Heero's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Heero glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. He shook his arm to get her off, but she only clung tighter. He yanked her off and reached behind him, in the waist of his pants, until he felt the butt of his gun. He moved back from Relena and pulled the gun out. He pulled the trigger and everyone turned their heads toward the sound's source. Heero tucked the gun back in the waist of his pants as Relena slowly fell to her knees. Duo ran up to Heero and gave him a high five. "Way to go, Hee-man! I've been waiting to do that for ages." Mitsukake put Chiriko down and rushed to Relena, whose hands were now covered with blood. He removed her hands and put his own in their place. Duo put on a small pout on his face.

A blue chi blast and lightning bolt stopped Mitsukake in his tracks. Everyone looked over at the Seiryuu Seishi. Nakago and Soi both had smoke fading from their hands. "What are you doing?" Hotohori asked. "We have to help this girl. Or she will die." Mitsukake added. "Can't we just see how this will end?" "She'll end up dying!" Duo cheered from behind them. Miaka glared at Duo and hopped off of Tamahome's shoulders. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Duo pointed to himself as he looked around. She advanced at him nodding. "You, a young male, should be helping a young lady, like this one, when she needs it." "The only person I help is my Hee-chan and his friends." Miaka gasped and backed up. "You're just like that pervert, Tomo." "I resent that!" Tomo quipped from behind the Seiryuu group. "You know it's true!" Tasuki yelled back. That started the whole thing, and the Suzako and Seiryuu groups engaged in a battle. Miaka and Yui stood to the side.

Relena moved her hands back over her wound and coughed up blood as those who took to the air landed. Goku looked over the area. Vegeta smirked at the brawling groups off to the side. Goku looked down at Relena and pulled out his pouch. He shook two senzu beans from it and knelt next to Relena. He held her chin and placed one inside. He closed her mouth and made her chew it. Relena swallowed and gave a small cough. Goku reached behind him and pulled out a knife, which he used to remove the bullet from Relena's stomach, then he gave her the second bean. Relena exhaled and let Goku help her to her feet. He picked her up and took off back to the mansion. Now, we'll just say, no one got anywhere, and a lot of healing was now needed.

* * *

Relena had been fully healed and was now resting peacefully with Chi-Chi and Bulma watching over her. The younger groups, and the Seiryuu and Suzaku groups, were confined to the house, while to the DBZ men took to the night, the street parties, any kind of activity. The took to a really active bar. They sat at the counter and ordered a few drinks. Trunks and Goten were limited to five or six drinks. Gohan was limited to how much ever could get him dizzy. Goku and Vegeta were limited to how much ever could make them pass out or throw up. Trunks and Goten spread their drinking time far apart. Gohan retired upstairs five hours after reaching. Trunks and Goten were having the times of their lives on the dance floor. Goku looked at them then turned back to Vegeta, who was idly leaning over his mug. 

Goku whacked him on his back. Vegeta grunted and knocked his face on the counter. "Argh!" he groaned. " You moron. My nose." Goku blinked and looked at the blood running through Vegeta's fingers. The bartender pointed to the bathroom off the side. Vegeta got up and made his way to the bathroom. Goku shook his head. "I told him not to where that body suit." Half an hour later, Vegeta didn't return, and Trunks and Goten just had their last drink. They went back out on the dance floor and accidentally did the fusion dance. Some of the dancers stopped and looked at him. Gotenks looked around and then disappeared. Goku gave up on Vegeta coming back and went back to his drinks. 

Midnight hit and Goku had passed out on the bar. Upstairs, Gohan was just waking up. He was in one of the rooms they had. He held his head and groaned. he looked over at the person who was with him. His jaw dropped open at the sight of the unruly mass of auburn curls. She turned over and stretched. When she looked up at the person who was with her, she gave a shrill gasp. "Gohan?" "Gina?" The two of them scrambled around to find their clothes. In another room, Goten woke up with a sight next to him. Trunks lay sprawled out on the other side of the bed. He dropped back on the bed and sighed. Yet in another room upstairs, Vegeta was also just waking up, with a massive hangover. He held his head and groaned. He glanced over at the other side of the bed. 

The person's hair was sprawled out all over the bed, covering their body. He reached over and brushed the hair away. The person stirred and slowly rolled onto their side. They opened their eyes and stared up at Vegeta. Vegeta's face paled in comparison to it's original color and his pupils dilated. He was staring into the face of a young man. The one who owned the silver, flowing hair, and wonderful light blue eyes. Vegeta realized that why his butt ached so bad. His face color faded raised to a pale green and he leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up the contents from the past several hours. The fact that it had been a new and nice adventure to Vegeta, made him extract more contents from the last few days.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Terrible Tuesday

  
Terrible Tuesday

  
  


Miaka and Yui stood on opposite sides of their room, going through the closets. "Miaka..." Yui slowly muttered, "_Where_ are my clothes?" The gum in Miaka had in her mouth popped noisily, "I dunno. I lent the top of the outfit you gave me to Soi, and the bottom to Bra." Miaka heard something crack and when she looked up, the closet door was hanging off of its hinges. "Tamahomeeee!" Miaka squealed as Yui advanced upon her. In the room where Tamahome was, they were having their own problems. "Where are most of my suits?" Tasuki wailed. "I burned them." Nakago stated plainly, "I needed to practice my aim." Tasuki growled and pulled out his fan. Nakago prepared an energy blast. A shrill music brought everyone to their knees. Amiboshi stood in front of the window, outlined by the light shining through. 

"What did you that for?" Tamahome shouted. Suboshi appeared next to Amiboshi, kneeling down. "Please, be quiet." Amiboshi said, " No fighting. We don't know what this new author will do." wicked laughter came down from above> Miaka and Yui ran in from their rooms. Miaka ran to Tamahome, and clung tightly, and surprisingly, Yui ran to Suboshi. Suboshi was shocked, but then ran his fingers through her hair. Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other and dashed out of the room. As they hit the hallway, they were met with the others. Out of the whole group, Bra and Pan were the first to reach the door. When they opened it, a teenage girl stood outside. She had red hair, the was done in a ponytail; green eyes, that held no signs; and wore a denim skirt with a black shirt, leggings, and boots. 

"Who are you?" Bulma questioned. She looked at them with emotionless eyes. "I seek the one called Vegeta." she stated. Bulma moved in front of Bra and Pan. "He's not feeling well and won't be able to see anyone until Wednesday." "I'll wait then." She brushed past everyone in one fluid motion. The door slammed shut as she crossed the room. Nakago moved in front of her. "We want to know who you are." She looked up at him then placed her hand on his chest. The stray pieces of her hair floated backwards as she blasted Nakago into the wall. Heero and Duo were instantly at both of her sides, their guns placed at her temple. She turned slightly and glanced at both of them. They flew backwards and she pinned them to the wall with her mind. She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked on. 

She bounced up the stairs on her tip toe. She turned back around, and snapped her fingers. Duo and Heero fell from the wall, their indents still there. She turned back around and was face to face with the unmasked face of Chichiri. He placed his staff at his side and stared at her. She stared back. He gave a slight nod and she smiled. "Android 30." She patted him on the shoulder as she walked by. Bulma and everyone else were up the stairs in seconds flat as she disappeared around the corner. "Who is she?" Bulma asked. Soi, helping Nakago, came up the stairs a few minutes after. "An Android. Android 30." Bulma gasped, "Another one!?" Amiboshi separated from the group and walked down the same hall 30 did. He heard a door creak open, and as he went further, saw it close. 

He walked to it and stood to the side. He reached for the doorknob, but the door opened back up. 30 stepped back out into the hallway and looked at Amiboshi. She motioned for him to move inside. He looked skeptical until she narrowed her eyes. He walked inside and pinched himself, just as she shut the door behind her. Back with the group, Suboshi gasped and jumped, rubbing his arm. He groaned and everyone turned to look at him. He looked at them, then back at his arm, as writing began to appear. Everyone except the FY group gasped. Suboshi read it aloud, "_Suboshi. I'm with the new girl. She's in the fifth room down the hall. She's not saying--_ Um..." More writing appeared, "_Much. I don't think she wants to harm us._" He wiped his arm off and looked at them. 

He walked off down the hall. He stopped in front of the door and kicked it open. Before he even stepped inside, he was blown back through the door and into the other room. 30 stood up and glared at him. "Don't do that again. I resent being disturbed. Next time, I'll kill you." She flicked her wrist from where she was, and the door slammed shut. Suboshi staggered to his feet. "_Don't think she wants to harm us_? Amiboshi, no baka!" All after noon, everyone stayed out of Android 30's way. Every time they saw her, they'd turn back around and walk her direction until they found an escape route. Only a few were courageous enough to walk past her, or even strike up a conversation with her. Whenever someone, or something, got in her way, she'd blast it. 

30 was in the den lying out on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she had that rhythmic breathing of someone who was asleep. Hilde, Relena, and Noin walked in and spotted her. They quickly turned and hurried back out. 30 rolled over and her arm hung over the side of the couch. She say up suddenly. "Vegeta..." The single word came out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper. The rest of the day flew by quickly. 30 locked herself in the den and never left. As soon as the clock struck midnight, though, she got up and unlocked the door. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chiriko fell through, landing on top of each other in a crumpled pile. 30 growled and stepped over them. 

She floated upstairs and down the hall, towards the area where Vegeta's room was located. She stopped near the end of the hall, and opened the door on the right. The room was dark and the only light was the dim one coming from outside. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Vegeta sat up in bed. "M--Masaka!" He glanced at the door and jumped out of bed. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Android 30. He pinned her against the wall and held her by the throat. "You are a plague to me! You haunt my dreams! And now... you show up _here_!?" He pressed the back of his arm against her throat and moved her up the side of the wall. She looked at him with eyes calm and cloudy. "I... found you." she choked out, "They say Androids can't love; 18 did, and I am also." 

Vegeta growled, but then a remembering feeling came back. He let go of 30 and she fell back to the floor. Vegeta held his back and staggered back to the bed. "Damn, foolish boy..." he grumbled. 30 moved to his side. He batted away her hand as she held it out to help. "Are you ok? What happened?" Vegeta dropped back in the bed and turned away from her. "Vegeta. Talk to me-- or else, I'll kill her." Yeah, right." Vegeta laughed. 30 walked over to the bed and looked at a little switch. "What's this do?" She pushed it and the bed folded up into two, with Vegeta still in it. He growled and stretched himself back out, along with the bed. "What are you doing here?" he shouted, "It's not Wednesday." She blinked twice and stated in a little girl's voice, "Yes it is..."   
  
  
  



	3. Wishful/Wacky Wednesday

Wishful / Wacky Wednesday

  
  


Android 30 sat on Vegeta's bed. "Vegeta!" she wailed, "I came all this way-- from the future-- to see you. Acknowledge me." "You destroyed me life." "I _restored_ your life." 30 corrected. "You're a burden to my soul." I _enlighten_ your soul." "You gave me a child from hell!" The door flew open and Bra and Pan stood in the doorway. Pan glared at 30 and walked with Bra over to her father. "Daddy..." Bra whispered, patting him on the cheek, "Who's this lady?" Vegeta sighed, I don't know, sweetie. Probably a friend of the others." Everybody popped up in the doorway. "No way!" They disappeared again. Vegeta growled and sat up in bed. He jumped out and grabbed 30 by the neck. He dragged her through the door and down the hall.

He stopped and held her over the railing. "Get... out... of... my... life." He gave her neck one final squeeze and then let go. 30 fell quickly and silently to the floor below. She closed her eyes and slowly faded from view. Vegeta growled. One for the fact that her didn't know where she'd went; two, because he couldn't sense her. He trudged lazily back to his room to see that the kids were gone. He leaned against the door after he'd closed it. "She's not real and she's not here." he muttered. "Who's not real?" Vegeta screamed and slumped to the floor. He jumped up, "KAKAROT!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK!!" Goku laughed and picked up Vegeta up. He walked over and plopped him down on his bed. As he did, a startled, "Ahh!" came from beneath.

Vegeta jumped up and balanced on the back of the back railing of the bed. "K'uso!" Vegeta cursed. Goku peeled the sheets away and Android 30 lay on the bed. Vegeta growled and dropped down, kneeling over 30 and pinning her to the bed. "Leave me alone, woman!" 30 smirked and reached her hand up, touching the spot where Vegeta's heart is. Vegeta drew a sharp breath and glared at her. He climbed off of the bed and stood in the middle of the floor. He held his head and sagged to his knees. Goku glared at 30. "What'd you do to him?" "Nothing," she said, "He did it to himself." Goku reached out to grab her when Vegeta yelled and a black aura surrounded him. Goku gasped and 30 sighed, "Dark Vegeta..." Goku's eyes widened.

30 crawled to the edge of the bed and stared adoringly at Vegeta. At the last minute, Vegeta shouted and the aura turned gold. 30 squeaked and fell off the bed. Vegeta powered down. "I ache all over..." Everybody turned to the back of the room and saw Trunks and Goten sitting up in their separate beds. Over to the side, Gohan's bed was empty. 30 crawled across the floor, over to Trunks' bed, and pulled herself up. She looked at him sternly. She glanced over at Goten, then back at Trunks. She fell right back down laughing. "Ha ha!... Oh, my gosh!... Ha ha ha... You lost your virginity to a boy!" Trunks' face brightened and was visible in the dark. Goten looked down at her then up at Vegeta and Goku. Their eyes were as wide as saucers.

30 looked up at them also and laughed even harder. "Uh... Well... See..." Goten continued stammering, and Trunks' face got redder. 30 had laughed so hard, and so much, that she'd started choking; but the laughter was still audible. She got to her knees and held her throat. She started laughing again and fell forward. Goku walked over to her and picked her up by the shirt. She looked at him and giggled. She swung until she had positioned herself in between Goku's chest, where her feet were, and where he held her by her shirt. "Turn me human." "We can't." he stated, "We don't have the Dragonballs." *A dimensional time rip opened up and six ball popped out. The last one came out with a cough.* 30 sweatdropped as it closed.   


* * *

Author: "You will have anything you need." *laughs insanely* .. ahem.. Excuse me. 

* * *

  
30 wiggled from Goku's grasp and landed on the #5 ball. "_Now_ you can do it." "Yes, but we need a Namek to activate them." *The rip opened back up again, and wherever he was in the house, Piccolo was now standing in the middle of the floor* Piccolo blinked and looked around. "What am I doing here?" "_You're_ here to serve _me_." Piccolo scowled at her. "Don't look at me like that I want the Dragon summoned, and I want him summoned _now_!" Piccolo growled loudly and kicked each Dragonball out the window. He disappeared and several minutes later, the sky was completely darkened. 30 smirked and walked to the window. She leaned out and shouted down to Piccolo, "Tell him to make me human!"

Piccolo snorted but did it anyway. 30 held her arms to her side as she was illuminated for a few minutes. "You wish is granted!" said Purunga. She looked out the window again at Piccolo. Tasuki, Tamahome, and Amiboshi stood next to him. "Hey! Those are my wishes!" She jumped out of the window and landed next to them as Purunga, once again, said, "Your wish, is granted!" 30 jumped up on the #6 ball. "What was the wish?!" she yelled at Purunga. The ball started rolling and she slipped doff. She was caught by Amiboshi, who boosted her back into a standing position. She nodded at him. Just then, screaming was heard and another female popped up, landing on Amiboshi and 30. "Owww!" 30 yelled, "I think I broke something." The other female got to her knees as 30 did also. They stood up and looked at each other.

They screamed and jumped back at the same time. Everyone gasped. The two females were identical. Piccolo laughed, "The author of this fic _is_ #30." *this is where the other one is now referred to as #30* "What?!" 30 exclaimed. "I see." Amiboshi mumbled, after getting to his feet, "She wants to cause _twice_ as much trouble than just being the author. Why didn't we know who are author was anyway?" They shrugged. #30 made a dash for the Dragonballs and knocked Piccolo out of the way. She called up to Purunga and spoke in Namekian tongue. "Your wish has been granted. Now I must leave." Purunga disappeared and the Dragonballs floated up and scattered in all cardinal directions. #30 smirked proudly at the group. "You've _all_ been relieved of your powers, and so have I."

Everyone looked at her like she was going mad. Tasuki tried to take his fan from his back, but he fell over backwards. Amiboshi played his flute, but it was just plain music. Piccolo tried an attack, but nothing happened. 30 wasn't even gonna try. She rushed at #30 and tackled her to the ground. "You can't finish the fic without your powers." she stated as she wrapped her arms around #30's neck. #30 kicked 30 over her head and jumped to her feet. "That's where you're wrong." She ran past the others and jumped through an open window. She ran up to the attic and stuck her head out the small window. "I still have my pen!" she shouted down. She then proceeded in locking, and boarding all spaces to the attic.

Throughout the rest of the day, #30 stayed locked up in her attic space, while events changed drastically around the different gangs. Half of them didn't enjoy walking wherever they had to go. #30 only left the attic at midnight and at the time where she'd kidnapped 30 and locked her in the basement, and paraded around as her. But they soon figured it out. #30's eyes held a cool and calm feature, and she never once troubled Vegeta. 30's eyes held a special gleam and whenever she could, she'd attach herself to Vegeta, even with Bulma around. Vegeta was getting tired of her, but there was nothing he could do. Any weapon he tried to touch gave off an electric shock. Even holding a utensil with an evil thought gave off the shock.

* * *

That night, the young man Vegeta was with, showed up at the house. 30 peered over Vegeta's shoulder as he answered the door. Vegeta's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut. 30 slapped him in the back of the head and opened the door back up. She bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into Vegeta. Please, come in." She moved to the side and let the young man in. As soon as she closed the door, the doorbell ran again. She popped open the door and a young lady now stood in there, with long, reddish brown hair, a Saiyan tail, and blue green eyes. Rumbling was heard, and #30 appeared instantly. "Mandie!" she squealed. Mandie grinned and moved to hug her friend. #30 hugged her back. "I have the pen on automatic." she stated. Mandie laughed then looked over at 30. "Twice as much trouble, eh, #30?"

30 blinked and turned back to Vegeta as #30 said, "She's like a mirror me. She clings to Vegeta, and is now nice to everyone. What did I do to deserve this?" 30 saw Vegeta, with a car's length between him and the boy. 30 sighed and walked over to them. She took the boy' hand and led him to the chair next to Vegeta. She sat him down and stood next to Vegeta. "So, what's your name? And why are you here?" "Yeah." Vegeta added, "It's a little late for a little boy like you to be out." 30 knocked Vegeta in the head. Mandie gasped and knocked _#30_ in _her_ head. "How could you have her being so mean to my Vegeta?" 30 overheard her. "_Your_ Vegeta?" she drawled out. "You heard me right. _Mine_, and I don't have time for you." 30 waved her off and turned back to the boy.

The boy stood and bowed. "My name is Riol, and I just came to visit Vegeta, but it seems you have a few house problems. I'll leave." He straightened back up and was instantly escorted to the door by Vegeta. He pulled the door open and proceeded in pushing him out. 30 grabbed Riol's arm and pulled him back in. Vegeta grumbled and closed the door. "Just for that, he's sleeping in your room, with you, in the _same_ bed. There are no extras." Vegeta's eyes widened an he paled. Riol beamed at 30. "But why am I staying over?" 30 put her arm around his shoulder. "Because it's too late for you to be wandering around on the streets." He stepped away from her and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasou."

Mandie looked over at 30 then back at #30. "You're right. She's the complete opposite." "Aside from that fact," #30 sighed, "She's now human, so she has a heart. And she thinks she's in love with Vegeta." Mandie blinked and a light bulb went off in her head. "Be right back." She ran up the stairs and further up, to the attic. #30 wondered what she was capable of doing, the dashed up the stairs after her. Too late. Mandie had moved time ahead to 12:01 a.m., and set the doorbell off with twelve clock like rings. #30 kicked at the attic door and spotted Mandie with the pen in her hand. She giggled and waved it around. "Time for Thursday."   
  
  
  



	4. Topsy Turvy Thursday

Topsy Turvy Thursday

  
  


Downstairs, 30 blinked and shook her head. She looked around at where she was. She glanced at Vegeta and gave him a small push. From the upstairs railing, Mandie peered down and giggled hysterically. She slid down the banister and bounded over to the door. She popped it open and Ranma-Kun stood in the doorway. She pulled him in and popped the door close. #30 appeared in front of 30. She inspected her. "What'd she do to you?" 30 batted her hand away. "Who ia she? And what are _you_ doing here?" #30 slowly turned and glared at Mandie, who was clinging all over Ranma. "_Amanda Griffin_." she dragged out. Mandie cringed. "I don't like that." "Forget that." #30 shouted, waving her hand behind her, "You altered the whole fic!" 

She pointed directly at 30. "She's now how she was when she first arrived here." She pointed to Ranma, "_He's_ here! Are you mad, woman?!" "You sound like Vegeta." 30 pointed out. She crossed her arms and held her head high. "See?" #30 squeaked. Mandie shrugged and turned back to Ranma. #30 took a deep breath to calm herself. She started chuckling evilly. "Ooo-ooh!" she laughed. "This is about to take a turn for the worst." #30 turned around and slowly faded, along with her laughter, as she walked away. Mandie blinked then shrugged. She took Ranma's hand and led him to the kitchen. She plopped him down in a chair and turned towards the stove. "I'm gonna prepare you a meal. You must be hungry." Ranma nodded and smiled. Mandie smiled and put several pots on the the stove. As soon as she turned it on, the flame shot up in front of her. 

She jumped back until the flame had died down. All throughout the mansion, different things were happening, to different people. Up in her room, Yui needed light to see what she was going to do, so she reached across, feeling for the lamp switch. She couldn't' feel it, and her hand hit something. She cursed silently and the area around her lit up blue. She looked at her hand and a blue, flame like aura blazed from it. She screamed and jumped out of bed. "Nakago!" She ran out of the room and into the hall. Soi was attached to Nakago's arm as he met Yui. She showed him her hand and his eyes widened. "That's mine." "I don't want it!" Yui wailed. Back in the room, Miaka, and several other people, screamed. In Nakago's, and other rooms down both halls, more screams and yells were heard. 

Doors opened, and all kinds of people filed into the hallway. Duo, the closest to them, had his hair down, and it was way longer, and his face was covered in fur. When he removed his hand from his mouth, long fangs were visible. Miaka ran out, screaming. She bumped into Duo. Taking one look at him, she screamed louder and punched him. In doing all this, the Ogre symbol of Tamahome shone brightly on her forehead. Duo flew over the railing. Nakago, Yui, and the others, held the railing, looking over. Whoever else had touched the railing was shocked, because Relena now held Soi's lightning, and she didn't even know. Duo had flipped over and landed on his feet. He gave a low growl and a long howl. 

Aishitare answered that howl. In the kitchen where Mandie was, pots, pans, and other stuff crashed to the ground, and smoke began seeping out through the cracks in the door. Her wailing could be heard by Heero, Trowa, Nuriko, Noin, and others, only. They had been given a Saiyan's abilities. In the living room, Vegeta had taken Riol into his arms, and well, you can guess what they were starting to do, if you mind is like mine ^^;. The whole house was in an uproar. Amiboshi were controlling Suboshi's weapons. Suboshi was able to use Amiboshi's flute. Someone else had Mandie's cooking ability, someone had Miaka's clumsiness, and up in the attic, evil laughter flowed freely. 30 was the only one not affected. She'd been changed back into an Android, and she now stood, leaned against the door frame, with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes closed. 

Mandie ran from the burning kitchen, leaving the unconscious Ranma in there, and jumped the stairs. She ran past the feuding groups of people, and up the stairs to the attic. She kicked down the door and tackled #30. The pen flew from her hand and Mandie grabbed it. She kept #30 at bay as she wrote and read it out loud. "...And the angry groups made their way up to the attic and they all attacked #30, with their regular old powers..." Soon enough, angry yelling was heard and then the groups were visible. #30 tried to grab for Mandie, but the groups pinned her to the floor. They grabbed some nearby rope and tied her to a rocking chair. "This is mutiny! I own this fic!" she yelled. 

Mandie laughed and twirled the feather pen in her hand. "All's fair in fic writing." #30 growled and rocked back and forth. Everyone snickered at the sight of her. Mandie turned back to the set of papers and started started to write, but started thinking first. She smiled. "A little time warp. Friday! Here we come!" The tip of the pen touched the paper, then everything froze. Only the creaking of #30's rocking chair was heard. "Took you long enough." she grumbled. "So sue me. Vegeta and Riol were in my way." 30 walked into the attic with her arms tucked behind her head. She walked to Mandie and reached down an arm, plucking the pen from her hand. "Thank you." She stuck it in her ponytail. She walked back to #30 and untied her. #30 stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Stupid Miaka..." 

They both looked at each other. It was like looking into a mirror, with different hairstyles. 30 tilted her head then smiled. "Author my butt." she laughed. They both laughed. "Ok. I'm speaking as the Author now: I just thought two of me would've been better. Like Mandie said, twice as much trouble. Now #30 becomes my character again." #30's eyes faded from the blue they had become, back to their green color. "Thursday seems so long." 30 mumbled. She pulled the pen from her hair and waved it in the air. "As Mandie said also... Friday. Here we come." By her waving the pen, the darkness slowly gave way to light, then it became darker again, then came back around to early morning/late night (like around 4:00, or something), finally stopping. She handed the pen to #30 and unfroze the groups.   
  
  
  



	5. Fantastic Friday

Fantastic Friday

  
  


30 and #30 stood in the doorway as everyone snapped out of their frozen spell. They bowed at the same time, same way, then disappeared. 18 had her hand on Marron's shoulder as she looked up at the attic window. She gasped and blinked several times. The image she'd seen, slowly faded away. Miaka broke her train of thoughts. "It's Friday!" she squealed, "This nightmare is over!" Everyone started cheering, and 18 was dragged out with the crowd. Yui and Miaka, along with the other girls, ran to their rooms and started packing. Everyone else did the same. 18 walked past her room and out to the patio. There, she found 30, her ponytail out, and she was threading her fingers through her hair. 

18 pulled a chair up and sat next to her. 30 looked at 18 then turned back to stare at the sun still rising. "What's wrong?" 18 asked. "Nothing." 30 said. 18 snorted. 30 smirked. "I know my kind too well." "Ah, yes," 30 whispered, "But we are _not_ of the same kind." 18 smiled. "You know what I mean." 30 nodded. "So, what's wrong?" 30 sighed, "I think I have a heart in this body of mine." 18 raised an eyebrow. "Forget about it..." she whispered. 18 shook her head. "There's a reason why we're both here. Mine's that I miss my brother." 30's hand stiffened in her hair. She turned away from really facing 18 and felt the small blush move across her cheeks. 

"Ah. Young lady, 30. I do not believe we've met before." 30 gasped and the heart, she never thought she had, got caught in her throat. She jumped up and swung around, her red hair settling on her shoulders. 17 was there, kneeled in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. 30 started muttering incoherently in Japanese.   
*break in fic: turns 30 back to a human for the time being. And 17 also>*   
17 stood up, still holding her hand. He heard the word "aishiteru" and looked at 18 to see if what he thought the meaning was, was the true meaning. 18 nodded. 17 turned back to 30, who had slowed her babbling. "...Androido juuhana-gou..." She finished with those words. 

17 smirked. "You finished...?" 30 shook her head. "I don't care." 30 began to protest, but 17's mouth stopped her before she started. Her eyes widened and the small blush grew. 18 sat on the patio railing laughing. "17. She's young. Chill out a little." 30 pulled back and leaned over her side of the railing, gasping for air. Her hair fell to the sides of her face, bringing out the definite green in her wide eyes. 17 chuckled and flipped onto the railing. "Well... long time no see, sis." "Not long enough." 17 smiled and leaned over the railing, hanging on by his knees. "You're still the same, 18. You're never gonna change." 18 jumped off of the railing and tipped 17 over. He yelled and landed in the flower bed. "Says who?" 

Just then, the door practically flew off of its hinges and the groups started filing out. Group after group, with luggage after luggage. 17 climbed to his feet and peered over the railing. The DBZ gang filed out last. Marron looked over and spotted her mom. She then spotted 17. "Uncle!" she yelled. She dropped her bags and ran over to them. 17 hopped back over the railing and scooped her up. "Hey, kiddo. How's life been treating you?" He gave her a fake punch and looked at her as she turned her head back. "Looks like it's been treating you fine." He looked over at the others and gave his famous smirk. Gohan and Trunks narrowed their eyes. 17 set Marron down and he walked to the group. He stopped beside Piccolo and stared straight ahead. 

"Long time no see, pal." 17 stated. "Yeah. I guess." "Not long enough." someone else stated. "D'aww! Can't you Saiyans feel sympathetic for me?" #30 stuck her head out of the attic window before someone could answer. "_Hey!_" she yelled, "Where do you think you're going? You're not to leave me until late at night!" She froze the moving groups, and then brought then in the house, where she unfroze them. 30 looked up from her spot and ran after the groups. "Wait for me." "Ah. Ah. Ah." 17 grabbed 30 by the waist and pulled her back. She squeaked at how she fit perfectly with the shape of his body. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight. "You're older than me." she wailed, "It's considered _statutory rape_." 17 laughed and let up his hold. 

"Two years is not considered rape." 30 wiggled and popped from his grasp. She jumped all the way up to the attic, where #30 still was. They both waved and disappeared through the window. 17 crossed his arms and stared at the window. "She digs me." Everyone sweatdropped. They walked back inside and closed the door. 17 walked around the mansion with his arms tucked behind his head. "Pretty fancy." The eyes of several females were on him. 30 watched from upstairs. Her eyebrow twitched at the few females that were gathering around him. She growled and kicked at the railing. It broke off and fell below. It almost hit some of the females. She looked down at them and gave a little wave. 

She turned back, to go back to the attic. 17 stood in front of her. "Weren't you... just down there?" "Wanna join me?" "No." She walked on and brushed past him. He grabbed her arm and she turned around. Her fist was now in his grip, for she had thrown a punch. "I don't love. I have no heart, nor a soul." #30 popped up and whispered in 30's ear. 30 squeaked, then threw another punch in her direction. #30 grabbed her fist and smiled. She used the grip she had and pushed 30 onto 17. He grabbed her other hand and pulled it across her waist, so her arms now crisscrossed in her lap. 30 gave a yell and powered up a little. The small jolt made 17 let go and pushed him backwards, and he teetered on the edge, since 30 had broken off the railing. 

He stood on his toes, on the very edge, and crossed his arms across his chest. He placed his other foot on the floor and at a fair distance apart. 30's hair slowly rose around her and energy crackled. #30 jumped in front of her, waving her arms. "No! No fighting! This place wasn't cheap!" 30 grabbed #30 by the neck. "I'm not a human. Dr. Kyuuin never gave me a heart. Turn me back." She shook her violently. "Waah! Stop! I am not a milkshake. If I was, I'd like to be stirred, not shaken." 17 laughed and so did #30. 30 sweatdropped and let her go. "K'uso. Bakayeros." She turned around and ran off. "If I'm human, I'm gonna do what they all do: commit suicide." She disappeared into the darkness. #30 peered down the hall, then down below. Everyone had disappeared once again. She held her head and screamed loudly. 

She ran to the window and looked outside. Everyone was out there, playing in the very huge pool. "Oh. I forgot I had that put back there." 17 came up behind her and tipped #30 through the window. She yelled and floated midway down. She lowered herself to the ground and got splashed from water that came out of the pool. 18 was leaning over the side and smirking down at her. #30 pushed her wet bangs from her face and spat out water. 18 was then pulled under and Miboshi, Suboshi, and Amiboshi took her place. Miboshi concentrated and levitated #30 off the ground. He brought her up, then over the pool. #30 shook her head vigorously. He stopped concentrating and she plummeted into the water. 

She swam back to the surface and took a deep breath. She looked around and everyone was staring at her. They all had different looks on their faces. 30 watched, from her spot on the roof, as #30 got ambushed, and dunked. She sighed and let her foot dangle over the side of the roof. She smiled at the groups in the pool. She looked in front of herself and spotted a clump of dirt, which se smoothed out. She then traced "Android 17" with little hearts around it, in the dirt. "Doesn't look anything like me." 30 yelled and slipped off the edge of the roof. She free fell and landed in the deep, and mostly empty, part of the pool. She sunk to the bottom as her hair floated around her. She blinked and opened her eyes. She saw the wavering figure of 17, with his arms on his hips. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She felt herself get dizzy as she lost more air. 

She opened her eyes one last time to see 17 jumping in after her. She took a deep breath, sucking in water, then everything went black as she fell unconscious. 17 pulled her from the pool and along the side, laying her out. He moved his wet hair out of his face as he checked for a pulse. Chichiri, Mitsukake, and the others came up beside them. Chichiri floated on outside the pool, by her side, and Mitsukake floated on the other side, so he was in the pool. Mitsukake passed his hands over 30's body. He shook his head. "I cannot heal her." "What do you mean, you can't heal her?" 17 shouted. "Her blood ran cold too quickly. I cannot heal the dead." 17 looked down at 30 and noticed that she was extremely paler then anyone he'd ever seen. 

"She didn't want to be healed." Everyone turned and stared at Chichiri. "She didn't," he continued, "She brought on the cold." Just then, something broke through the surface and everyone now stared at the bright red hair of 30. "My astral body." she giggled. She then pouted, "What'd you guys do to her?" She closed her eyes and the body glowed, then disappeared. 30's true body itself glowed and she returned to normal. She didn't have time to react, for she was attacked by everybody. They dunked her several times, each time right after the other. After what she thought was the last one, she was pulled aside and given another one, but when she opened her eyes, she saw 17 with her. 

She frowned and crossed her arms. She started swimming to the surface, but 17 grabbed her leg. He pulled her back down and into his arms. She pouted and stiffened up. 17 smiled and started pinching her. 30 put up with it until it became annoying. She turned around and raised a fist. 17 leaned down and kissed her. 30 let her arm drop down to her side. She refused to open up to the kiss until 17 pressed his thumb against her throat. She gasped and opened her mouth. That gained 17 his access. They stayed down there for who knows how long, but when they came up, there was now a big barbecue out in the backyard. 

17 climbed out of the pool, then helped 30 out. Everybody looked up at them, as they stood on the edge of the pool, and began hollering and cheering. Mandie, who sat on the roof with Ranma, shouted down to #30, who was BBQing with others, "Hey, chum! She does better than you!" #30 flipped a burger up and whacked it like a baseball. It hit Mandie square in the face. "That one was well done!" Mandie wiped the mess from her face and glowered at #30. Everyone was laughing and walking around in their swimsuits. 17 and 30 sat on the pool wall. Nakago, Soi, and others helped create the big bonfire. 17 picked up 30 and walked over to the fire. They sat next to Miaka and Tamahome, and Yui and Suboshi. 

The cooks handed out plates of food to everyone, even those who were on the roof. #30 stood on a boulder. "Who wants to be the lucky ones to lead us in a song?" Miaka jumped up, but Tamahome pulled her back down. Mandie called down from the roof, "I'll do it! And Ranma'll sing with me." They jumped down and landed in front of #30. She hopped off the boulder and let the duet step up. They started singing a love song, which got to the hearts of old and new couples. After a few more songs, Mandie wrapped it up with the Fushigi Yuugi theme song. Duo jumped up and then insisted that they put the fire out and splayed Spin The Bottle. They did, and well, the combinations were uncanny. 

It was finally time for them to leave. They re-packed their stuff and started heading out. Everyone stopped to give #30 a hug as she stood outside the door. After the last group had filed out, she waved to them all. She hopped up and down with a big smile and continued waving. Her smile then dropped and formed a small smirk. "Good-bye. Farewell. And be prepared, to come back again, for we will have a Halloween crossover, and some new guests." She walked inside and stood in the doorway. Her ears pointed and she grew black wings. She opened her mouth and her teeth grew to fangs. Blood now dripped from the fangs and the door creaked shut, but not drowning out the evil laughter. All the lights went out, except for the attic, which showed the shadowed figure of a Vampire. That flickered out, and here, this fic ends.   
  
  
  



End file.
